Predilection
by Shuny Amamiya
Summary: Ai ai... eu non sei fazer resumo ¬¬" Yaoi entre... ha, non vou dizer, só posso adiantar que o casal é da saga de Poseidon e que o personagem principal é um escritor. Non, non é o Eiri-sama " Eu gostei de escrever, espero que gostem de ler!


Da Di No!

Bem, antes de começarem a ler eu preciso avisar umas coisinhas...  
Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, mas o dia que eu encontrar com o Titio Kurumada-sensei podem ter certeza de isso vai mudar! Muahauhauahuahuahuhua

Outra coisinha...  
Essa história possui um certo teor yaoi e eu não pretendo mudar o rumo disso u.ú Então, se você não gosta simplismente não leia. Se você não gosta mais quer ler, bem, eu já avisei e não me responsabilizo... Se você gosta, vá em frente! E para os que querem simplismente experimentar... Tomara que gostem e que façam de mim uma 'ídola'! Mhuahuahauhauhauahuhau "

So, boa leitura Na No Da!

* * *

Havia terminado o último filme daquela madrugada, chovia. Eu ainda estava sem sono, eram quatro horas da madrugada. Aquele maldito nome ainda ecoava em minha mente, como eu poderia deixar pra trás o nome do homem que matei?

Já fazem dois anos. O nosso relacionamento nunca foi muito próspero, Julian sempre me dizia que se eu o abandonasse ele me mataria. Antes que acontecesse, eu decidi tomar uma atitude. Há dois meses do nosso aniversário de dois anos de namoro decidi que não dava mais pra empurrar com a barriga apenas por medo de morrer então, resolvi matar.

Eu amava Julian, mas não ao ponto de morrer por ele, ou quem sabe ser morto. Mas o que mais me intrigava era o fato de depois de tanto tempo, essa lembrança voltar a minha mente com tanta intensidade. Seria arrependimento? Agora já era tarde...

Lembro me de tudo claramente, como se fosse há duas horas atrás. Naquela noite caía uma tenpestade como esta agora. Saímos para jantar e depois voltamos para casa. Nessa noite, Julian estava especialmente sonhador, não exitava em me contar todos os seus planos para o futuro. Nunca exitou. Ao chegarmos no meu apartamento, fomos para cama, aquela seria a nossa última noite.

Ele, estava lindo como sempre. Nunca me faltou nada ao seu lado, exceto paz. Eu o amava, ele também. Porém seu ciúme e possessividade já passavam dos limites. Houve um dia inclusive que ele me bateu porque uma mulher havia me 'comido com os olhos' durante uma festa. Julian sempre soube que, além dele, não havia mais ninguém para mim, mas ele não conseguia mais se controlar. E eu não poderia mais conviver com isso.

Naquela mesma noite, ele havia me dito, mais uma vez, que se algum dia eu o deixasse, ele me mataria. Sabe, às vezes assusta muito ouvir isso da pessoa que você mais ama. Ele sempre gostou de tudo bem selvagem, às vezes um pouco violento até, e eu sempre o acompanhava, tinha prazer em satisfazer suas vontades, sejam elas qual fossem. No meio de tudo, quando estávamos quase chegando ao ápice juntos foi que tudo aconteceu. De repente, seus cabelos -aqueles lindos cabelos azuis- enroscaram-se ao redor de seu próprio pescoço, tudo o que tive de fazer foi dar uma ajudinha à aquela fatalidade puxando um pouco mais o seu cabelo. Porém não antes de ouvir a única frase que hoje em dia talvez, seja o maior motivo de toda essa minha minha culpa. _"Eu te amo"_

_- _Bons foram os tempos em que estivemos juntos -Sussurrei da varanda em direção à Lua.

Sabe, às vezes eu tenho vontae de ir pra junto de você, quando tudo por auqi parece se complicar... O que eu estou dizendo? Agora depois de tanto tempo eu resolvo me arrepender do que não tem mais volta?

Dei de ombros. Virei-me em direção ao quarto e apenas segui meu caminho, não sem antes pegar sobrea mesa meu copo de uísque. Quando cheguei no quarto, o sono já havia chegado, um pouco atrasado, mas não podia reclamar. Dormir não foi complicado, já estava de cueca quando cheguei no quarto então apenas deitei na cama, deixei o copo pela metade na cabeceira e deixei escapar mais um pensamento solitário.

Acho que ando bebendo demais...

* * *

Nhaaaaaaa!

Ai ai ai ai ai, dessa vez eu tô publicando aqui o que seria um auto-plágio "  
É que essa fic é uma adaptação de um projeto shonen-ai que eu tô fazendo... E que eu tô precisando de quem saiba desenhar cenário, quem quiser ajudar...

Confesso que estou bem satisfeita com o andamento da fic e espero de todo o coração que gostem!

Gostaria de dedicá-la ao Shura-kun, que mesmo odiando yaoie os personagens da fic leu e gostou.

PS.: Não, eu não esqueci de pedir o que todos pedem... Então, por favor não se esqueçam, mandem reviews:)


End file.
